1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a fixing structure thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and an electronic module fixing structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the contemporary information era, dependence on electronic devices has been increasing. With the development of compact electronic devices, computer devices featuring compactness, such as notebook computers, tablet PCs, and all-in-one (AIO) PCs, have replaced the desktop computers and become more and more popular in the market of electronic devices.
Generally, the notebook computers, the tablet PCs, and the AIO PCs are all equipped with hard drive modules for storing data. Conventionally, when a user intends to disassemble the hard drive modules from the electronic devices, the user needs to remove screws applied for locking the hard drive modules, and the user then needs to assemble the hard drive modules back to the electronic devices through the screws. Hence, the maintenance or replacement of the hard drive modules is rather inconvenient. In view of the above, how to secure the hard drive modules with simple structural design and easily disassemble the hard drive modules from the electronic devices has become one of the important topics of designing the existing electronic devices.